Tales Within Tales
by KiNgDoMhEarTs
Summary: When two girls dissapear at the same time, but are on the other side of the world, you know something's up. But when they end up in the same place by a dymensional portal somethign is really up. So now destiny is making the girls cope with monsters AND tr


Hey-O!!  
  
This is my Christmas present to The True Fire Goddess! ^^ She got an Icon, and she asked if I could start a story with her in it, and since it's Christmas, and I'm REALLY in the Christmas spirit, *bows* here's your request.   
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one Other then Xolta and Sakura in this Fic! Aiko is the belonging of The True Fire Goddess!! NO STEALING OR I CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD AND MAKE YOUR BRAIN INTO A SANDWICH AND FORCE FEED IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!! ^^;; phew.  
  
~*~  
  
Tales Within Tales.  
  
POV: Azure.  
  
~*~  
  
Section one of chapter one.  
  
Azure  
  
~*~  
  
My azure eyes scanned the yard. It was early morning, around 7:30... My knees shake from underneath me.   
  
"God, why did we have to move?" I asked my self, tears threatening to fall. I wiped my eyes before they came. "I was happy there..." I knew it wasn't true... Every friend I had, was two more enemies. All the guys hated me anyway... So did my parents. I sighed.   
  
I'm starting a new life! I thought to my self. No one is going to hurt me here! With a fake smile I walked into the school.   
  
People started whispering as soon as they saw my face. I blushed as someone stared at me. I felt almost like I was in the circus.   
  
I looked to the side of each wall to see benches. I sat on the closes vacant one. I was staring at my feet, until I heard foot steps burn into my mind.   
  
My head whipped up, and stared at the boy standing in front of me. Wiled red long hair, pulled in a loose low pony tail, and piercing sapphire eyes staring at me. He grinned. "Hey,are you new?"  
  
"Have you ever seen me before?"   
  
"No." He stated bluntly and sat down beside me.  
  
"Then there's your answer." He laughed.   
  
"Your cool." He said, and put out his hand. "The names Reno."  
  
"Azure."   
  
"Appropriate." He stated. "Your eyes sparkle like azures do" He smiled warmly. "You know, Your the second one today!" I stared blankly.  
  
"That you hit on?" I asked.  
  
"Not at all. I only hit on exceptional girls like your self." He smiled when I blushed. "You the second new girl at school." He pointed to a girl. She stared at everyone nervously with beautiful green eyes.   
  
"She's pretty." I stated, "Why won't you talk to her?"   
  
"She won't let me." He smiled. "But my charm will eventually win her over."   
  
"Yah right..."  
  
"Friends?" He asked, holding out his hand. "I'll show you around at Recess."  
  
"Sure and sure!" She smiled, yet knowing that somewhere, she just made two more enemies. "Reno sounds so familiar to me... But I've never met one..." I said to myself, and for some reason, my Play station two appeared in my head. I must miss it, I thought.  
  
"Thats strange, you must come from far away." He smiled again. "Reno's a popular name around these here parts." I giggled at his bad accent.   
  
"Lets go talk to her." I smiled, this time for real.  
  
"Looks like someone beat us to it babe." He said, and pointed back at her. Three people surrounded her, shaking hands and saying greetings.   
  
Suddenly, she stared at me. Long and hard. Sympathy written all over her face. I felt strange under her gaze.   
  
"Does she know you?" He asked, almost trying to protect me from the gaze.  
  
"I don't think so." I smiled nervously. "How about as soon as they leave, we can go talk to her."   
  
"Good plan. One thing though" He pointed at the clock. "The bell is going-" DEE DOO DAA DOO, DOO DEE DAA DOO.   
  
I stared at the bell, wondering what type of crack pot would think up of such a horrible bell system.   
  
(AN: My bell does that. OOH! If you can guess my age, you get a cookie! ^^)   
  
~*~  
  
I looked at my time table after being assigned to a locker, which I was leaning on. It was next to Reno's. This made me happy. It was also next to the other new girl, who's name I've learned, is Aiko.   
  
Reno glanced over my shoulder. "That time table looks MiGhTy familiar..." He snapped his fingers and brought out his own. "See, exactly the same." He smiled. "Guess I get to take you to your classes."  
  
"Could you..." We heard a small voice come from beside us. "Take me too?" She asked quickly, flicking her long, long blue hair that goes down to her knees. She showed us her time table, and it turned out it was exactly the same.   
  
"Well, I'd be glad to!" Reno said, as he grabbed both out arms and led us out of the corridors to our rooms.  
  
We walked down the long winding corridors. I felt lost before we started and at the moment I felt worse. Aiko, on the other hand, looked calm and collected, other then the red stain rushing vastly across her cheeks. Must be shy... I thought to myself. We're going to have to fix that.   
  
"Your late again Reno." I heard a voice say, long and monotonously. "That would be your fourth." It said again. I looked up from my shoes to see a women in her 50's.   
  
Wearing a short skirt, knee boots, a see through shirt with black tank top...  
  
"Miss I had a reason!" He cried.   
  
"What was that dear?" She asked, sitting on her desk, legs crossed.  
  
"These girls didn't know what room to go to, and I showed them!" He smiled nervously.  
  
"That gives you a detention hon, and one x for the girls." She smiled. "Now get in, and sit down."   
  
Or else she'd give us a whipping. My mind thought. That's inappropriate, I thought again.  
  
The class went on, boring as any other class ever did in my life. I knew it all, yet my guardians (who I hate and hate me back) make me come to this prison that the government calls an educational system.   
  
A note was slipped by my desk.   
  
'Hi! Ur new 2? [Yes or No] '  
  
After I was done with it, it didn't look so nice,and the wording wasn't very... acceptable to say the least. Cheerleaders... I thought.   
  
Another note was passed to me.   
  
'Hi, you must be new. My name is Garnet, and pardon Patricia's note.   
  
Would you like to join us for lunch? If yes, reply please.   
  
Reno will be there as well. '  
  
A nicely written signature was put at the bottom.   
  
'Who else shall be at the table?'  
  
I sent it back.   
  
It was thrown over many heads to get to my hands.  
  
'Patty, Zidane, Eiko, Beatrix, Steiner, Xolta, and myself.' I smiled.   
  
'OK.'   
  
12 more enemies.  
  
~*~  
  
It was lunch, and it seemed all that was going on was me going from class to class, reading, writing, reciting and talking. I smiled, hearing a voice come from Reno's mouth, yet I had no comprehension of what he was saying.   
  
"Ready?" He asked. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah." I smiled. Here we go.  
  
"Hi!" Called Garnet from the other side of the yard. "Over here!"   
  
We walked over, my face paling as I saw all the new people I was going to meet.  
  
Reno pat my shoulder, feeling me tense. "Don't worry." he said, a reassuring smile gracing his lips. "They're nice people." He grinned now. "Most of the time."   
  
My face went dead white.   
  
~*~  
  
Section two of chapter one.   
  
Aiko  
  
~*~  
  
I sat at the table, peoples voices and movements rushing around me.   
  
The most people I've ever been around... I thought to my self. And I can't even say 'Hi'...  
  
"Hi!" Garnet called, the only comprehension of anything I've been hearing. "Over here!"  
  
"Dag, don't have a cow." Said her boy friend coolly a taunting grin plastered on his face. "She has Reno, and we haven't changed seating arrangements or nothing..."   
  
"Shut up Dane!" She said back to him, pushing him playfully. "So Beatrix, Where are you and Steiner going out?"   
  
Steiner blushed st the comment. His mouth was flopping open like a fish. "How did you know? I just asked her this morn-"  
  
"I hear EVERYTHING Steiner, whether you like it or not." I started to hear something... A loud ringing in my head.   
  
Something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked a green eyed boy, his smile soothing.   
  
"Nothing." I replied quietly.  
  
"Why is your face all screwed up?" He chuckled. I blushed.  
  
"I just got a head ache." Once again, I was quiet. He laughed, and no one seemed to notice, all too busy talking about god knows what.  
  
"I would too." He smiled. "Actually I did when I first heard these guys talk to each other." He smiled, staring at his twin. "All I knew was that I had to be there for my brother, or else he wouldn't have to confidence to talk to Dag." He smiled at me. "What are your reasons for being here?"  
  
I blushed. "I was invited."   
  
"Apparently, so was she." He said, smiling over at the girl coming. he laughed. "She's so pale. Reno p'rolly gave her the "they're nice... mostly" line." He chuckled. "P'rolly the reason why we ain't got no new members to us."   
  
I smiled. I stared up at the new comer, only to get a headache from more ringing in my ears. It was a girl, with bangs down to her chest and the rest was to the bottom of her neck. She smiled nervously. I could tell it wasn't because she thought we would hit her,   
  
"Hi." Said a pale girl. Her blue eyes familiar, but at the moment, I felt no need to differentiate   
  
Something was definitely not right...  
  
"Everyone say hey to Azure." My ears picked up.  
  
"..Azure?"   
  
"Yah, you know." She said, staring at me, a warm smile on her face. I blushed, no one really smiling, nor noticing me before. "Reno n' me 'ave been draggin' you from class to class!"  
  
Something was coming.... I closed my eyes, waiting to hear more of it.   
  
"Azure..." I heard the rustle of hair and cloth, and I supposed she nodded. I felt everyone stare at me, and I didn't care. Something horrible was coming.   
  
"My mother read me stories about a child, to mature for her age, and yet stayed the same forever and eternity. She never spoke until something important would come to her mind, and was abused at childhood. Her name was Azure and she had great power." I smiled remembering the wonderful stories I still read before sleep.   
  
"Driven by her past, who would kill monsters hidden in human bodies. She would kill those who have threatened the ones she loved." I heard cloth rustling more, and weight on the spot beside me. I listened until my ears where strained.   
  
"Mom used to read that to me as a kid... Until..." She paused, feeling the ground shake.   
  
I swore. "Inside everyone!" I yelled. People stared at me. I could see them now, and glared at everyone. The water fountain stopped sprouting clear, sparkling water. The skies turned dark, and the wind blew faster.  
  
"Inside!" I yelled, swearing under my breath, as only half the student body moved into the building. Xolta stood up, staring at me.   
  
"Kuso..." I heard beside me, as Azure got up. "I feel something weird going on..."   
  
Reno smiled.   
  
Fog glared at us as the rest of the students ran inside.   
  
"Raiders..." Reno said, as he pulled out his Knight stick. (AN: yes I spelt it like that on purpose!)  
  
"Raiders?! Are you sure?!" Exclaimed Azure. "I thought that was just a children's story that was used to scare us to sleep!"   
  
"Nope. They're real." Said Xolta, as he moved in front of me, taking out two daggers. He held them in front of him self. I blushed. I suddenly remembered the stories, and held my head, begging to memories to stop flooding in. Emotions in and out, and feelings swirling as my initial power burst through me. Feeling and thoughts of confidence, confusion and pride flew in and out of my head, as I fell to my knees.   
  
Golden horses, with blood flowing down their backs, black spiked collar digging into their necks. Crimson red cloaks covered the ten raiders as they advanced, eyes glowing an eerie midnight blue. They sat high on the horses... No emotions... No thoughts.... Just anger...  
  
"The Elements..." Whispered Xolta, as he pulled him self out of his daze, to stand in his fighting position.   
  
"Elements?" breathed Reno, the smirk never leaving his face. "This'll be good."   
  
"What are the Elements?" Asked Azure. The Raiders got off the horses.   
  
"They are the fifth level Raiders. There are ten levels, ten being the greatest." Xolta smiled wearily. "I feel honored that it has come to this, Dark Sing." He smirked.   
  
An evil laughter whispered in the cold air. "I feel honored that you do." I could feel the evil... Feel the darkness... I could feel his gaze lying on me. "Have fun young master..." The smirk lay as thick as the fog, as an ear piercing shriek fell into out ears, as the Raiders advanced.   
  
Xolta stood in front of me, protecting me. I blushed, but suddenly realizing this is no romantic atmosphere. The screeching kept up as they advanced. I blocked my ears. "Don't worry." I heard in front of me. "I won't let them hurt you...."  
  
~*~  
  
Section three of chapter one  
  
Xolta  
  
~*~  
  
I was confident. Too confident for my own good. I ran straight in, hoping for no way out, and I got what I hoped for... Though it was not as good as I hoped...  
  
I rushed in, feeling the wind brush against my cheeks. The first Raider stood, tall and brave, as I rushed through his gut... His gut came back, as I rushed for another one. His came as well. A ringing laughter was heard, as everything stopped.   
  
"No one can defeat them! Only the chosen!!" The voice rang through the void of fog.   
  
"The chosen...?" I whispered to my self, as things started up again.  
  
A raider, I was supposing was Wind, rushed at me at amazing speeds. His knife bore into my arm, and I felt the cold smirk of triumph under his cloak. "Leave child..."  
  
"Never!" I yelled as I advanced onto him, while he moved away. I hit another one, I guessed was Fire. Fire looked at me, long, hard and angry.   
  
"We are not here for you!" He yelled, as he back handed me away. I felt my self fly through the air, and realized I was back facing down. I flipped onto a tree and jumped off it, rushing through Fire. He regained him self, and charged me. "I said LEAVE!" I parried from his claw.  
  
"Then...Who?" I yelled back. He tried to claw me again.   
  
Time seemed to move slower as I felt his claws dig into my flesh. I saw the blood fly out of my wound. Another of the beasts attacked me from behind, and I felt a burning sensation flow through the wound, and heard a gasp from a while away.   
  
"Reno!" I heard someone scream "Forget it! you'll die!" She screamed again. "Just go get Xolta, and run for the nurses office!!"   
  
"Fine!" I hear Reno yell back.   
  
I felt footsteps run beside me, and strong arms picking me up. "Sorry 'bout this, man, I know your proud an' all, but we gotta get you outta here!" Reno said, as he pounded off.   
  
I felt impact on Reno's body, and smelt the familiar scent of blood, as I went crashing to the ground. I heard the ominous crack of bone, and the disgusting sound of blood hitting pavement, not realizing both of which was my own pain.   
  
I fell into the deep unconsciousness of my mind.   
  
"I failed...  
  
I failed to protect you, and now you might die!!" My mind screamed, as I finally fell to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Next chapter will be up soon!! cya! 


End file.
